grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Jonathon Wilde
Jonathon Wilde was a Manticore Maréchaussée from Archer City, Texas, who was seen in . Appearances Outside of a fortune teller's shop, he parked his motorcycle and looked around. Once a customer left, he came in precisely as the fortune tellers inside were discussing how the customer that just left would return. He told them that they wouldn't be there for that, and when they asked him what he was there for, he told them he was there for pictures. He then woged and killed them both with his stinger, stabbing them in the chest. He then took a photo of their bodies with his iPad and left. Later at the Beacon motel, he sent the picture he had taken to the Wesen Council. He requested approval to kill Casey Darwell, and his request was approved. He later approached Darwell in an alley as he was on the phone. Darwell asked him if he was interested in a good time, and Wilde said he was working, so Darwell told Wilde to quit wasting his time. Wilde then grabbed his phone out of his hand, tossed it aside, woged, and killed Casey just as he'd killed the fortune tellers. He then took a picture of his body, which he later emailed to the Wesen Council. As he was watching television back in his motel room, he was surprised when he received a bounty from the Council on the Grimm, Nick Burkhardt. A little while later, Nick, Hank, and Wu came in to his room and placed him under arrest for murder. Wilde acted like he didn't do anything wrong, and Nick tried to get him to woge, accusing him of having killed three people and being a Manticore. Nick slammed him against a wall twice in his effort to get him to woge, but Hank stopped him as he was about to slam into the wall again, saying he was under arrest and that they were going to bring him in. Back at the precinct, he was held in an interrogation room as Nick tried to get him to confess to being a Wesen bounty hunter, but Wilde, knowing who Nick was, continued to deny everything. When Hank entered the room, he said he had hired a hooker but that it was the extent of anything he had done. He was then placed in a holding cell as Nick instructed a jailer to stay away from Wilde. Wilde started to cry in his holding cell to get the jailer to come over to him, which worked. He then woged and killed the jailer, using his stinger to also bring the jailer close enough to his cell in order to take his keys. Once he freed himself, he went to Nick's house. While Juliette was talking on the phone with Nick, he came up from behind and took the phone out of Juliette's hand and told Nick to come alone. Juliette told him to leave, but he warned her to stay out of his business. She took a fireplace poker and tried to strike him with it, but he caught it in his hand and said that maybe the Grimm should find her dead when he gets back. He said that it would be easier to kill a Grimm who's emotional and then woged. As he attempted to kill Juliette with his stinger, she held out her hand, stopping it just before it could strike her. Wilde was bewildered and then saw that Juliette had woged into a Hexenbiest. Juliette told him that maybe he should be the one that's dead when Nick comes back, and she then used her newfound powers to stab Wilde with his own stinger, killing him. Known Bounties *Laszlo Kurlon *Mabel Kurlon *Casey Darwell *Nick Burkhardt (Failed) Images 412-promo7.jpg 412-promo8.jpg 412-promo10.jpg MaréchausséeS4.jpg 412-Juliette stops Manticore stinger.gif 412-Juliette about to stab Jonathon Wilde.jpg Trivia *His email address was wildeman@toomail.net. *He was born in June of 1962. Category:Deceased Characters